


Blushing Bluntly

by 29_PeachButter_Pies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29_PeachButter_Pies/pseuds/29_PeachButter_Pies
Summary: Lev's sister comes home and for the fact of not wanting to be around he struggles to ask Yaku out on a date that hints to a fun time alone with one another.





	Blushing Bluntly

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this long and detailed but I gave up sadly. I don't have much effort for long projects with school time I'm sorry.

Lev felt an overwhelming sense of pointless anxiousness. His heart beated in the cage of his chest. His eyes drifted to the fingers entangled with his. The smaller hand held tightly, Lev ran a sweet thumb in a circular motion in the palm. Sighing deeply his heart beat slowed but sank into his stomach. 

With such a blunt offer he knew he was gonna get a proper kick to the side if he asks. And if the small chance Yaku would have liked the idea he'll get a kick for not talking. Or would he even? Lev's head swirled ideas flashing through, feet tripping over shoelaces a hand gripped the tall shirt to stop from the ground's impact.

"Levy?!" A crack of a voice leaked through Lev's consciousness, he jumped quickly hands slipping off him. His heart starting to quicken its beat once again as a wave of anxiousness made a reappearance. Cheeks blushing as pink as the ripped love note in his pocket. He bit his thumb teeth digging as tight as his heart was racing.

Yaku took a suspicious look as Lev's grip went limp in his palm. Something was up and it wasn't difficult to notice the dramatic change. Yaku couldn't clearly think all he could do was stop dead in his path. Lev's body was thrown to a halt deep breath leaking through as his eyes wiped towards Yaku. Green eyes with dilated cat like pupils let out a sigh. Holding a blushing cheek in hand his eyes went to a tame state of rest.

"I'm sorry Yaku-san I'm just..nervous.." Yaku's head tilted insults were locked in his throat rising like a boat in an unbalanced set of waves. Glaring around the area of the quiet walk back from the subway station, Yaku took a harsh breath.

"Lev Haiba, if you don't tell me what's wrong I will drop kick you right here right now. I promise I won't get angry but you have to talk to me!" Sturness sinking heavily into his tone Lev smirked at the small fit of concerning rage his boyfriend was in.

"Alright don't hit me I'll talk." Lev let out a weak gulp, " My sister is coming home this weekend from school. So I was wondering if I could take you out this weekend..?" Lev twisted his hair between stiff fingers. Yaku blushed eyes resting on the sidewalk with guilt collecting in his stomach.

"Why didn't you just tell me that? Or is there a catch?" Yaku mumbled beneath a breath, pink lightly rising on his cheeks. Lev's eyes widened tongue twisted along with his fingers.

"Actually.." Yaku looked up eyes hesitating in an uneasy stare to the lanky figure.

"I'm not lying I want to take you out I won't do anything I'm not trying to!" Lev's hands shaked desperately as he hesitated on his words." It's just sense my sister is home I want to know if I could spend the night at your place after we go out? I won't try anything I swear my parents just want me out of the house!" Both froze eyes going to the cold, alone pavement. One face grew paler than before the other blushed feet below crossing.

"I'll still take you out but I swear if you're not comfortable I won't stay. Mori I'm."

"No, Levy..you can stay that's fine. I feel like I need a day out anyway. But bring an extra night shirt..they're really cozy." Lev's cheeks quickly flushed Yaku smirked but hid his expression. Lev let a quiet snicker slip between the teeth of a bright smile. He applied a cool touch sending shivers up Yaku's spine. Moving a shaky hand Yaku gripped the dark sleeve of Lev's over coat. Slowly slipping a piece of hair behind the small heated ear. Pink slowly went spreading greatly from both embarrassment and the breeze. 

Lips were applied to blushing skin, a hand tugged the head down closer. Yaku struggled for lip contact but without a freezing moment Lev continued. The moment in time froze Lev took up the smaller hand pumping a rush of heated blood through both bodies. Lips over one another as a hand from above slithered around the smaller ones waist. The closer held the stronger the lips connected. Both let out faint moans between the inner tracing of tongues, fingers then tightening in the strong grasp. A wave of heat poured over both every bit of blush faded with every moment.

"Lev." Lips parted foreheads touched Lev let out a hum. He started to leave light kisses from the bottom of Yaku's chin to forehead. He stopped with a light kiss to Yaku's neck which lead to the reaction of a pleasant whimper. Once lips separated Yaku tilted his head on the lowered shoulder, his arms wrapping around Lev's waist.

"Love you." was muffled in the neck of Lev. Arms twisting back around the precious waist of his lover leaving Lev to smirk greatly.

"Love you too." Pulling off Yaku brushed past longing gray bangs. Both snickered slipping in a last sweet kiss. Yaku turned around noticing the entire conversation was only steps away from his home. He let out a sigh, Lev gave the now warmed hand a last squeeze.

"See you tomorrow Mori I promise tomorrow will be worth it."


End file.
